Krillin
Krillin is a former monk of the Orin Temple who ran away to train under Master Roshi, eventually doing so alongside Son Goku, who would grow to become his best friend. Statistics *'Name': Krillin *'Origin': Dragon Ball *'Gender': Male *'Age': 43 *'Birthday': October 29 *'Classification': Human Martial Artist *'Blood Type': *'Height': 153 cm (5'0") *'Weight': 45 kg (99 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Bald (Formerly Black) *'Relatives': Android 18 (Wife), Marron (Daughter), Android 17 (Brother-in-law) *'Alignment': Active *'Status': Good *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Ki Manipulation *'Weaknesses': Krillin cannot survive in the vacuum of space. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Destructo-Disc, Kamehameha *'Voice Actor': Mayumi Tanaka Power Stats *'Attack Potency': City level *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 100 *'Striking Strength': Class PJ *'Durability': City level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Kilometers with Ki Blasts and Attacks. *'Intelligence': Genius (Having been trained in the Turtle School alongside Goku by Master Roshi from an early age, Krillin is an exceptionally skilled martial artist with decades of combat experience. Lacking the Saiyan blood, sheer strength, and genius of Goku, Krillin instead depends on his tactical smarts, intelligently and practically putting his skills to use to survive against much stronger opponents. He has developed a number of techniques for this purpose.) Appearance Personality History Power Main Skills and Equipment Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Learning how to use ki at an early age, Krillin is now very skilled in its use, and has been called the strongest human on Earth, something that doubtlessly stems from his training under many martial artists and the potential he had unlocked by Grand Elder Guru. *'Homing Bullet': Krillin fires two reddish-orange waves of ki from his hands, which can follow his opponent like homing missiles, making them difficult to evade, especially when Krillin attacks alongside them. *'Kamehameha': The signature technique of the Turtle School, which Krillin learned from Master Roshi. Charged and fired with both hands, it is a simple but powerful technique. *'Destructo-Disc': Krillin's signature technique, a razor sharp blade of ki that he creates by holding his hand above his head. Possessing incredible cutting power, it's even powerful enough to cut cleanly through Frieza's tail in his second form. Due to his mastery of this technique, Krillin has made several variations, and can fire a barrage of the discs in rapid succession, or the Destructo Disc: Triple Blade, in which the Destructo-Disc splits into three separate discs, making it much harder to dodge. *'Scattering Bullet': Krillin charges up and fires a small large energy sphere that slowly flies into the air, where it explodes, splitting into many smaller, faster ki blasts that rain down upon his foe. *'Solar Flare': One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Krillin copied from him at some point. Bringing his hands up to his face, Krillin can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. Relationships *Android 18 Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Z-Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Characters